Birth of the Demonslayers
by maverick9871
Summary: FIXED STORY MISTAKE A woman appears with an interesting tale and drags Naruto and Tenten to Feudal Japan to finish a task. narutoxinuyasha crossover. Will be part of a series
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Naruto or inuyasha.

also sorry for posting wrong chpt/story

Tsunade was asleep in her office when a voice said "Hello Tsunade."

Tsunade groaned and set up and blink and said "Who are you and why are you in my office."

The woman that stood there said "My name is not important but why I am here is. I have come to fulfill a promise."

Tsunade started messing with paperwork and said "Give me one reason I should not have you thrown out right now or even listen to you."

The woman said "Naruto is Arashi son."

Tsunade stopped acting like she was busy and looked at the woman with every emotion she had. Tsunade said "What do you mean and why would I care who this Arashi or Naruto is."

The woman said "I will tell you but we need two other people here. Naruto and Tenten."

Tsunade blinked and said "First tell me what is it you want with them and also answer my question."

The woman smiled and said "I see, to find out your very own grandson has been under your nose the whole time and you want to protect him. Fine, I will tell you who sent me though I should tell you its from about 1000 years from now."

Tsunade screamed "What."

The woman sighed and sat down and said "I am a priestess from about 1000 years from now. There were seven demons at that time that were terrorizing my world. I came across a grave that had a legend of a crystal that could control demons. When I went to the grave to see if the legend was true, I was met by a guardian of the grave. The grave was Narutos and the guardian of the grave was Kyuubi. Do I got your interest now because I wont tell anymore until you bring both of them here. You can have the letcher on the balcony get them and he can listen also."

Tsunade looked at her and after a moment said "Jaraiya, get them."

Tsunade and the woman set across from here and Tsunade asked "If you really are from 1000 years from now how did you get back here and why are you here."

The woman was sitting quitely trying to decide if she would answer her when the door open up and a scream of "Granny Tsunade, what do you want now. I was on my way to get some ramen."

Tenten walked in beside him and said "Naruto, show some respect for Tsunadesama."

Naruto crossed his arms and was about to say something when laughter was heard from the woman across from Tsunade. Jaraiya came in behind the 2 teens and leaned against the wall incase this woman was dangerous. His thoughts though were what that woman said about Naruto and Arashi. If it was true then some explaining was in order.

The woman finally stopped laughing and said "Ironic, isnt it Tsunade. He already calls you that. Oh well I guess I have some questions to answer. I will tell them in a story but no one and I mean no one is to say a word to stop me becuase it has to be said. Everyone agrees. That includes kitsunes." making three people flinch.

She waited and everyone either said yes or slowly shook thier heads. The woman smiled and said "My story starts about 16 years ago. Some of you may know parts of this but not all of it so dont interupt or I will shut you up and believe me. I have more then enough power to do it. As I was saying a boy was born by the name Kazama." at this Jaraiya and Tsunade both tensed.

The priestess said "The boy was but a few minutes old when his village was about to be destroyed. His father came up with a way to stop his village from being destroyed. The evil that was attacking the village was sealed and the boy was to be seen as a hero. Sadly that did not happen." Naruto now knowed what she was talking about, he wondered why she changed his name though, the fact she said his father did it also confused him. He would demand the old hag tell him later.

The priestess continued and said "The boy lived a life that inspired many until his death. Over his life the boy who had the evil sealed in him slowly changed the way the evil thought and purified it soul. Before the boys death he released the evil from him so he would not take the life of someone he considered a friend.

The evil watched the boys life end and saw what family he had in the world and the true friends also come and bury him in a grave of a hero. The evil made 2 promise he was bound to keep for all his days. One was to watch the grave of the boy and make sure no one disturbed it without a cause that was worthy of the boy. The other was to watch over the boys family and friends until they were no more."

Naruto thought "_Kyuubi, you listening to her_."

Kyuubi answered back "**Yes boy and now shut up so I can here her**."

The priestess said "I am a priestess and my job is to stop the evil that had once again consumed the world once agian. Not from the evil that still gaurded the boys grave but from those of its kind. The evil was lead by 7 of the great nine evils. The first of the evil died with another boy and the last of the 9 stood as a guardian. I met the guardian when I heard of a stone that could stop the power of the great 7. I came across the grave and the guardian asked me before he would decide my fate for disturbing the tomb why I was there. I explained to him and he considered it for 2 days and said he would help me with what I wanted because he that the evils had to be stopped once and for all. They had became arrogant since the 2nd dawn as it was called. He said that even with the crystals help I would not be powerful enough to stop them so he made me make a promise that I am still bound by. 1 would be I would help look out for the last of the boy he guards friends or family decendants few as they were. The second was I had to make sure the 7 evils were gone forever.

By some twist of fate the two promises have come together as the last of the friends and the fate of the 7 are together."

Tenten said looking around "Am I the only one thats confused here."

Jaraiya ignored her and said "How were the seven evils still around like you say. They should be gone by the time the boy the last was gaurding dies."

The priestess said "Im glad you understand what im talking about."

Tenten looked at Naruto and said "Do you know what thier talking about Naruto."

Naruto listened to her and Kyuubi and said "Yes. How are the seven stopped." ignoring the shocked look on Tentens face.

The priestess said "The crystal that was in the boys tomb was used with the power of the guardian to seal the 7 inside the crystal changing it. However because of the way we did it my soul and the gaurdians was bound to the crystal as well. I am the will of the crystal and the guardian is the power. Now all that is left was for someone to purify the crystal with a pure wish. However the evils of my lands want the power to make themselfs stronger with the power of the 7 that is inside the crystal. Because of this the evils caused the crystal to be shattered and split in the lands. Now those of evil and some good are after the crystal. However even the goods dont have the pure wish in mind when they get it so I had to intervene and that is why I am here."

Tsunade said "So what would happen if someone were to make an impure wish and why a wish."

The priestess sighed and said "The reason it is a wish is that the crystal looks at the heart of the individual who uses it and if they do not have the purest of intentions when they use it then the person who made the wish, even if they were good would be corrupted by the taint of the 7 and then would use its power to destroy the world. Imagine, one being corrupted by all the evils in the world with unlimited power."

Tenten stuttered and said "Thats scary but why are me and Naruto here."

Naruto looked at her and to everyone and Naruto said "I think I know why I am here but I dont know about you Tenten."

The priestess said "Since she is needed for this she must know the truth."

Tsunade said "You cant do that."

Naruto said "Before you tell anything you must answer something for me. What is the reasons you are here."

The priestess said "I was told that you were the only one who had the power to rival the 7 evils and only you can make sure the last decendants are protected from the evil. One being who is after the crystal has become strong enough that he could give the most powerful of the 9 an even match"

Tsunade and Jariaya paled and Kyuubi said "**Then this is a fight I want to see. Kit**"

Tenten said "How can you say that about Naruto and yet you never met him before and you talk about him having power and I do admit he is unusually strong how can he defeat something like what you discribe."

The priestess said "Because it is your decendants tenten that he will protect and how is he is Kazama. That is why you both must return to the time and help those who are good and help them discover a pure wish"

Tenten was shocked and screamed "Im not going anywhere until I get some answers. Its obvious that everyone in this room is talking about something I have no idea about. First theres somelady talking about an evil that attacked some village 16 years. The..." She stopped as she thought about it "Wait, if Naruto is Kazama and then the village would have to be ours. If so then the evils you talked about would be the Kyuubi..." She looked around the room as everyone locked eyes on her hoping she figures it out and also not figure it out.

She looked in thought and said "But kyuubi was killed by the Yondiame...unless that was a lie...but if it was a lie then he used his son...which would mean..." She looked at Naruto and saw the sadness in his eyes. She then saw his whiskers and for the first time actually considering they were not just decorations. But if that was the case then he was going to die and he was also the Yondiames son.

Tenten looked around the room and stopped on Naruto and said "Naruto, what is your birthday and who are your parents really."

Naruto looked at her and showed his true emotions once and said "Honestly I dont know who my parents are. I was told they died in the Kyuubi attack. As for my birthday I think you already know."

Tenten said "So, you have the Kyuubi sealed in you then. If what she said is true then your dad would be the yondaime. Wait a minute, my decendants, who are they, what is going on and what is your name priestess."

The woman said "My name is Midoriko. Currently there are only two of your decendants left. One is nothing more then a puppet for the one I mentioned earlier who is after the crystal. The other is the his sister the last of the Demonslayers, Sango. You both must go and ensure that her and her companions get the shard but you must also make sure the wish used is a pure one."

Tsunade said "This is hard to believe, first you appear here telling me who is my grand..."

Naruto turned to look at her and said "What was that old hag." with a malise in his voice no one ever heard from him before."

Tsunade said "If you really are Arashi son then yes, I am your grandmother. Arashi was my son but I never told anyone and never knew he was married so I never knew he had a son until she told me right before you got here today."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Furball wants to speak with the priestess so nobody freak out." and suddenly a red shroud of chakra went around Naruto and his nails grew longer and his whiskers darker and finally Naruto opened his eyes and they were blood red and he said "**Hello priestess, tell me, why I should not rip out your heart for coming here today and saying all this."**

Midoriko said "Soul balance Kitsune. That was the sealing method we used."

Kyuubi said "**I see, then for a human to even know this would mean either another demon told you which means he and you are already joined or it was me. I can tell thier is something you are not telling also human."**

Midoriko said "Yes. I cant tell anymore then I have or the timeline will change. The fact is both the boy and girl cant tell anyone thier last names or when and where they are from seeing as most wont believe them or they may think they are related to someone they are or arent. Neither of them can ask Sango her last name until everything is finished so tenten wont figure out who she has a family with and mess up the timeline. Also they must not teach any skills they have to anyone besides themselfs as humans of that time dont know how to use chakra and with humans getting weaker so are demons since they cant refill on humans."

Several gasp were heard throughout the room and Tsunade said "How can humans not know how to use chakra and what do you mean refilled."

Midoriko said "The secrets of it was lost after the second dawn, Thats all I can say. Kitsune, you must also not tell Naruto anything you detect thier that is not threatening. Your senses will know what I mean."

Jaraiya said "Wait, what makes you think they are going with you."

Midoriko said "The boy will do it because he always help those who needs and kyuubi will make his life hell anyways if he dont since he is bound to the promise. As for the girl I can already see it in her eyes. The will to help her family. After loosing her mom she vowed to keep her family safe always. She would do it for her greeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttt great granddaughter."

Tenten gasped and said "How do you know that."

Midoriko said "I watched both yours and the boys life from begining to end to learn if you were worthy and I find you both. I would like to explain more but I cant. You have 1 hour to get whatever you need for your trips because you wont be back."

Tsunade screamed "what."

Kyuubi released his hold on Naruto and Midoriko said "Im giving them both something they want after this is over. A second chance. Once they finish what I want they will return to the day they were born with full memmories."

Naruto said "I will do it."

Tenten looked around and thought and said "Fine."

Tsunade screamed "I did not give you permision."

Naruto said "granny tsunade, I will send a letter to you when I can to make sure you know about me."

Tsunade said "But..."

Jariaya said "Give up Tsunade. Hes made up his mind and you know he will do it anyways."

Tsunade sighed and agreed.

1 hour later

When Tenten and Naruto arrived back Jariaya walked over and handed Naruto a second bag and said "This is for you. Its you fathers other jutsu and the toad contract since you are the one who will pass it on. There are a few other things kid. Take care."

Tenten was suprised when Tsunade also handed her a bag and said "A few medical jutsu since you have to take care of yourself and also the idiot over here. Please look after him for me."

Tenten nodded and Midoriko said "Its time."

Tsunade quickly grabbed Naruto and pulled him in a hug and cried as she did. When she let go him and tenten both dissapeared in a pink light.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto awoke he heard the sound of forest, he slowly looked around and saw tenten passed out. He created a few kagebunshins and had them scout the area for gather stuff for a campsite.

He thought "Kyuubi, are you still there."

Kyuubi snorted and said "**You cant get rid of me that easily kit. I should tell you that you wont see that Midoriko woman agian. She used alot of her power to bring you both here**. **Also dont mention her. If she did what she said she did then she is probably very well known**."

Naruto nodded and said "I dont care what that woman said, If there are demons in this area like she said you better warn me or were both toast."

Kyuubi said "**Yeah, I know, since were not in that village anymore drop the act**."

Naruto sighed and said "Fine."

He heard "Fine what Naruto."

Naruto blinked and saw tenten sitting up looking at him and he said "The furball just told me that the priestess wont be back. She used all her power to bring us here and also dont use her name since she is probably famous."

Tenten looked at him and said "Whats it like."

Naruto said "What."

Tenten asked "To have a demon sealed inside you."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Tenten, I wont lie. You wont like the answer so dont ask. Please."

Tenten nodded and said "Sensitive to talk about."

Naruto sighs and said "Something like that."

Tenten nodded but grabbed a kunia when a stick broke behind her and Naruto said "Relax, its one of my clones." she slowly started to relax and when a clone came back she did relax as he laid firewood down on the ground and started to make a fire. A few moments later another clone came back with some fish. Tenten looked at Naruto and said "Those things always this usefull."

Naruto nodded and said "Well lets see what erosannin got me."

Tenten asked "Why do you talk about him and Tsunade with such disrespect Naruto."

Naruto said "Thier family, even though I did not know it at the time. I call them that as my way of flattery. I did the same thing to the oldman hokage. I dont know why I do it but it helps me with knowing who I feel I can trust and who I cant."

Tenten asked "Why dont you trust."

Naruto sighed and said "its nothing." as he open his bag and goes through it. He gets up and said "Be back in a second." and walked with his bag out of the camp.

Tenten watched him go and she looked at the somewhat assembled campsite that the two clones were setting up and said "What does he think hes doing. He should know better then to leave camp in a new place like that."

His kagebunshin said "Tenchan, do you want or need anything other then the fish for now."

Tenten looked at the Kagebunshin and said "Dont call me chan." as she took a kunia and tossed it at the clone dispelling it.

Naruto yelled from the woods "Thats not necessary, you know. It just tried to make things comfortable since we dont know how long were going to be here."

Tenten blinked and looked where the clone was and then where Narutos voice coming from and said "How did he know what I said or did." Looking at the last clone.

She thought it over for a moment and said "Hey, can I tell you something clone."

The kagebunshin walked over and tenten said "come closer, I want to whisper it."

Naruto clone leaned forward and she whispered into his ear something and punched it in the face dispelling it also.

Naruto returned a few minutes later and said "Tenten, I would never peep on you."

Tenten said "So anything your clones experience you know huh."

Naruto just nodded and Tenten gasped as she turned and saw the new look. Naruto had on a black ninja pants and a red shirt with a black jounin vest on top of it and a white jacket with flames across the bottom and on the sleaves. Tenten said "You look like the Yondiame. Can you use that sword."

Naruto looked at it and said "Yes, I usually carry it in a summon scroll but I dont think I will have time to unseal it if things are like that woman said."

Tenten nodded and Naruto turned the fish on the fire and he said "So what do you think we should do first."

Tenten said "First check and make sure we have all our supplies and then find the closest village. After that start asking about this crystal and Sango."

Naruto looked at her and said "How are you so calm with everything yo...Tenten, get your weapons." as he stood up and turned toward the west.

Tenten grabbed her weapon scrolls and said "Whats wrong."

Naruto said "Some girl just shot my clone with an arrow. Shes pissed because he walked out to the lake she was getting ready to bath in but she not alone, some guy who smells like Kiba is also thier and on his way here now. Thiers also a campsite about a quater of a mile in that direction."

Tenten said "Well, Looks like the old saying about student and teachers is true."

Naruto said "I will remind you when you start screaming the flames of youth and wearing green spandex then. Hes here. Just as a guy with white hair in a red jacket jumped into the clearing and had a sword out. He looked pissed.

Naruto said "Relax, we dont want to fight."

The guy said "Then what are you doing here then."

Tenten said "We are traveling looking for someone."

The guy turned to look at her and said "Likely story, I should kill you were you stand for th..."

A scream of "Sit boy." caused the guy to faceplant in the ground and Naruto and tenten sweatdroped.

Just then a guy in a blue robe with a staff, A woman with a boomerang on her back, a girl with a bow on her back, a little fox like creature and a cat with two tails walked into the camp area.

Naruto bowed and said "Im sorry for earlier, My clones were scouting the area since we just arrived here and accidently discovered you there."

The guy in the blue robe said "Who are you."

Naruto said "You should give your name first when asking others thiers as a sign of formality."

The guy chuckled and said "My name is Miroko, the guy on the ground is Inuyasha, the priestess here is Kagome, The demon hunter here is..."

Tenten said "Sango." asking questioningly.

The new arrivals tensed at this and Naruto said "Well we found her easier then I thought."

Sango asked "How do you know my name and why are you looking for me."

Naruto said "My name is Naruto and this is Tenten, We were sent on mission to help protect you."

Sango asked "who would do that and why."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "He would like to speak to you know, Im not going to attack or anything." and a red shroud covered Naruto and everyone tensed as the form of a fox appeared in red around Naruto.

Naruto open his eyes which were red and said "**Greetings Humans, I am the gread fox demon Kyuubi no Kitsune, The kit here allowed me to talk to you since he is on a mission for me. I helped the old priestess ****Midoriko to stop the 7 demons that she sealed in the Shikon and have observed things that have happened since then. I sent both of these warrior to aid you in fighting the evil that is after the shards, however they are her also to protect Sango. The reason is I owe a debt and I pay my debts. My debt is to ensure the safety of your family line until you die of old age or your decendants for the rest of eternity till they end. That is why they are here. They were brought from a different timeline and dont know this world now but they are also two of the best fighters from before the 2nd dawn. The girl is a weapon master of unparrallel skills and the kit here has my power along with his at his disposal. This is all the time I have for now. I shell return control to the kit**." and the red shroud disolved and Narutos eyes turn blue.

Naruto sighed and said "So, any of you want ramen to join us, I can put on some ramen to go with the fish."

Instantly 2 yells of "**RAMEN**" were heard from Inuyasha and the little foxboy.

Tenten paled and said "Oh god, not another." as she backed away.

The group of newcomers looked at Naruto and Tenten and Kagome said "So exactly who is this Kyuubi no Kitsune that we just met."

Naruto sighed and said "He is the most powerful of the 9 tailed demons, He has the power to create a hurrincane with one swipe of his tail or crush a mountian with another. At least thats what he used to do."

Sango asked "Why exactly does he owe a debt to my family."

Tenten said "All I know is he promised when he started gaurding the heros tomb that he would watch over all of the heros family and friends until they were no more. As to what happen or why, neither of us know."

Inuyasha asked "How did the fox take over your body like that and what makes you so powerful that we should trust you or accept your help."

Naruto smirked and said "Kia." and dissapeared faster then anyone including tenten could see and reappeared behind Inuyasha with a kunia at his neck and said "The fox was sealed inside me the day I was born, as for what makes me so powerful is I have been trained to be. Also, you dont have a choice. We cant return home until this demon who is after the jewal shard is killed and the jewel purrified once and for all so your stuck with us."

Tenten said "Naruto, I swear, your worse then lee sometimes. Sorry about that, hes impulsive."

Everyone sweatdropped as Naruto put the kunia away and Miroko said "What do you mean sealed, are you a priest or something."

Naruto snorted and started to laugh until Sango said "Your a Jinchuuriki, arent you."

Naruto tensed and said "That damn word still haunts me even in this timeline. Yes, Im a Jinchuuriki but I am also a ninja."

Miroko said "So your an assassin."

Naruto said "Ive only caused the death of 4 men my entire life and they deserved it. 2 were traitors to our village and had killed hundreds between them, 1 was a man who killed one of my best friend..." he stopped there and walked over to the fish.

Inuyasha who crossed his arms listening to this said "Who was the other one then."

Naruto closed his eyes and Tenten said "The man Naruto thought of as a brother when he tried to kill Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Look, anyone know where this guy we are suppose to stop is. I dont want to talk about our past anymore, your stuck with us until the mission is complete. The sooner we get it done the better. That reminds me."

He bit his thumb and started doing handsighs before slamming then in the ground and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" and a orange frog appeared and looked around and said "**What the hell, we have not had a summoner in over 1000 years."**

Naruto looked at the frog and said "Gamatachi, that you."

The frog looked at him and said "**No, hes my dad, Im Gamanaruto**."

Naruto and Tenten both burst out laughing and the frog said **"Dont laugh at me. Im named after the great 6th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Kazama."**

Sango stiffened when she heard the name but nobody noticed it. Both Ninja stopped laughing though and Naruto asked "Is Gambunta still boss."

Gamanaruto said "**No dad is, Gramps died along with someone named Jaraiya in a big battle."**

Naruto sighed and said "You guys might want to stand back, Dont attack the frog." and started doing handsigns agian perfoming a summon.

Suddenly the entire area was covered in smoke and a 200 ft tall frog appeared with two swords and a pipe and said "**What the hell. Who the hell summoned me**."

Naruto landed on his nose and said "Hey bro."

Gamatachi blinked and looked at his pipe and blinked agian and said "**What the hell I been smoking, Your dead Naruto**."

Naruto said "No, the damn furball brought me and Tenten here with some ladies help."

Gamatachi laughed and said "**So he brought you wife also huh, thats good, so what the hell you doing alive nearly 1000 years after you died**."

Naruto and Tenten both blinked and looked at each other and Naruto said "You sure about Tenten being my wife."

Gamatachi said "**Yeah, I came to the cerimony myself, why, you act like...How old are you Kazama**."

Naruto said "16, why."

Gamatachi said "**I see, then shes not your wife yet, she married you the day before you became Hokage. So what does that damn fox want with you**."

Naruto sighed and said "He sent us here to get rid of the other tailed beast once and for all. They were trapped in my necklace I won off the old hag. Also to make sure a certian family line is not killed off."

Everyone on the ground were looking at each other and Naruto said "Look, I might summon you and your family If I need you so I will catch up later ok. I just called to make sure I still could call you and let you know whats up."

Gamatachi nodded and saw his son and said "**Gamanaruto, meet the guy I named you after. Lets go home before your mother kills you and me**."

Both summons dissapeared and Naruto landed on the ground and everyone jumped in the clearing and Inuyasha asked "What the hell was that, the only time I ever seen anything close to that size is when my brother or dad are in thier full demon form."

Naruto said "Thats my summons. Hes actually smaller then his dad and way smaller then Kyuubi was." not really paying attention thinking about Tenten and wife.

Sango walked over and said "Can you guys give us a few minutes alone. I need to talk to them."

Miroko said "Are you sure Sango you can trust them."

Sango looked at them and said "If Im right about what I want to ask them then yeah, I can trust them with my life."

Kagome said "Ok, we will go back to our camp. Bring them when you come." Miroko nods not liking the idea but agrees and they all leave except Sango, Tenten, and Naruto.

Tenten said "Naruto, do you believe what the frogs said."

Naruto sat down and said "Gamatachi never lies to me. Hes my personal summon."

Sango walks over and sats down and said "What was you full name agian."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki Kazama, Why."

Sango said "Kirara, come here."

Kirara walks over and sits down beside Sango and Sango said "You know my family scent seeing as your 200 years old and have been around it. Do they smell like my family. If yes stay in that form, if not change."

Kirara walked over and sniffed Tenten and then over to Naruto and sniffed him and walked over to Sango and sat down still in her small form.

Sango sighed and said "This is screwed up. Your both my ancestors."

Naruto snorted and said "Tell me about it. The old bag Midorikopops up one day and tells us we have no choice but to come here and protect Tentens decendant because of a promise Kyuubi made. She told us not to tell anyone our last names and everything, guess she did not want us to find out we would get together, huh Tenten."

Tenten sat quitely and said "How is this even possible. I woke up this morning, at least I think it was this morning and started helping dad at the weapon shop when Jariaya walks in and tells me to meet at the Hokages office. I arrive and meet you thier and little bit later were here."

Naruto looks at Sango and said "So what name do you have Sango, Uzumaki, or Kazama. The council always tried to keep me from claiming my real name."

Sango said "Neither, We followed the custom started by the first of my family line records. All females only have a first name since it will change after marriage anyways. The sons are named Uzumaki at birth but on thier wedding day they claim the Kazama name. It was a way to make sure the history of what happened in our family was never truly lost but we forgot why we did it."

Tenten looked at the two people at the camp fire and said "Lets get back to why we came here. All this future, past, present, and family stuff is giving me a headache. So who exactly is this evil person that is after the jewel shards and what can you tell us about his style of fighting."

Sango thought for a moment and said "Well he..." and so the discussions went for the next hour telling about the guy they all want to kill and why they got together.

After that time Naruto said "I think your friends are getting worried so we better join them. Dont tell anyone that we were related anything about us both being your ancestors Sango. It may make things harder. I should tell you even though Kyuubi is sealed in me, apparently before I died I released him and he might be around...Do what." after a moment of a glossed over look.

Sango looked at Naruto and said "What."

Naruto looked confused and said "Do you know anything about the sword inuyasha has made of a dog tooth."

Sango looked confused for a moment then said "Yeah, why."

Naruto said "Furball wants to know if the guy who made it still around."

Sango said "Yes he is." not sure what that would matter.

Naruto said "Any way for me to meet him, Kyuubi wants to have a better sword made because his damn pride dont want some dog out showing him. Something about a rivalry between dogs and foxes, who knows. I just shut him off for now."

Tenten asked "How can you hear him like that Naruto."

Naruto said "Erosannin threw me off a cliff to learn to summons and since then I have been able to hear him, annoying sometimes."

Sango looked up and saw something and pointed at it and said "Remember me telling you about Kagome being the reincarnet of another priestess. See that white looking deal flying in the sky. They are the dead ones soul collectors. She must be in the area."

Naruto nodded and said "Well like you know, we dont know the land but were great in a fight."

Sango smirked and said "Sure old man. How much can you do agianst enemies like ours." causing Naruto to facefault and Tenten to bust out laughing.

Naruto looked at Tenten and said "Remember, your older then me grandma."

Naruto maybe 16 years old but he still has not learned to never insult a womans age. Tenten grabbed two scrolls out of her pouch and bit her thumb before starting handseals and Naruto ran to her quickly to stop her knowing what attack shes about to use. Unfortianately for him he tripped on a tree root and flew at Tenten who had stopped doing seals as she saw him trip and fly at her. She tried to jump out of the way but wound up colliding with him but Naruto turned where he would hit the ground causing her to land ontop of him.

Tenten had her eyes closed waiting for the impact with the ground when Naruto turned directions. When she felt she quit moving she let ou a sigh of relief and dropped her head that just happen to be over Narutos head which caused thier lips to meet.

Both Ninjas eyes flew open and looked at each other and Sango giggled at the scene until she said "At least he dont grab your butt like Miroko."

Naruto being an idiot said "Why would you want to grab a womans butt, Is it something your suppose to do when you kiss someone or afterwards." looking confused

Sango slaps her forehead and ask "Tell me hes not that cluel..." she was interupted by a slap as Naruto grabbed Tentens butt and she jumped up and slapped him across the face all in one motion.

Tenten turned to him and said "I dont care if you and I are suppose to be married in the future, Never grab mt butt without permission or I will make sure you never have children. Do I make my self clear."

Naruto who was backing away slowly said "Crystal Tenten, I do have one question though. Are we a couple or something. I never was really good at the whole relationship thing because of the fox, look at my past."

Tenten said "Give me some time to think clearly, your right, you never were the sharpest kunia when it came to love. How else do you explain trying to get Sakura when Hinata was after you all that time."

Naruto blinked and said "Hinata liked me. I never knew." causing tenten to facefault.

Sango said as she watched them "Do you two have a set of subjection beads on. I think you both hit the ground more times then Inuyasha when he pisses Kagome off."

Naruto helps tenten up and starts gathering up the camp and Tenten grabs her bag and said "Lets just join the others. I need some sleep."

Sango nodded and led them to the others.


End file.
